


for love (...and pirates)

by warmestbloggerever



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: In which Nico tries to run away from his destiny but ends up wearing the not-so-hideous Christmas sweater anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 is "sweaters".

Nico loved his boyfriend. He really, really did.

He loved the way he talked about his dreams, the way his eyes shined with mirth right before he said the thing that would make him the winner of their current bickering session. He loved Will’s freckles, he loved how Will loved to communicate. He loved how Will kept his needs in mind in anything he did – and he loved that this was exactly how he treated everybody else. He loved it, all of it.

But he fucking _hated_  Will’s sense of fashion. From the yellow pants, to ridiculous fedora hats, to the denim outfits (he didn’t care that “this is an homage to the memorable Britney Spears outfit from 2004, Nico”; it was a pain to the eyes).

He didn’t understand how his boyfriend’s mind worked, but he forced himself to put up with it. Ugh, the things he did for love.

But one morning right when he stepped out of his cabin, he saw that Will was already approaching him, wearing a bright red sweater with a Christmas tree embroidered on it, and a “WE HAVE CHEMISTREE” written in white letters right below the image.

In his hands, there was a folded piece of black fabric.

Nico didn’t think. He just ran.

“Nico!” Will called behind him. “Stop running, you little shit!”

A glimpse behind it confirmed it – Will was running toward him, and fast.

Crap. With Will using all the potential of his long legs, Nico wouldn’t survive.

“Go the fuck away with that!”

“But it’s Christmas!”

“It’s December 1st!”

Will ignored him, continuing to shout from behind Nico. (Was it his impression, or was his boyfriend getting closer?)

“Don’t run from your destiny, Nico!”

Nico lifted a middle finger directed to behind himself.

The campers were giving them weird looks, but by now Nico had perfected the art of ignoring people (with the exception of the boy chasing him of course, but whatever).

And then two arms came out from behind him and enveloped his waist, lifting him in the air and spinning him around once, and Nico cursed the height difference between them.

“Please?” Will asked in his ear even before Nico said anything. Because his back was pressed against his boyfriend’s chest, Nico could feel that Will was panting.

“No.”

“ _Please_?” He said, quieter this time and drawling the word.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“You haven’t even seen it.”

“I’m sure it will be just as hideous as anything else you wear.”

Will gasped. “I’m _offended_. And there I thought you liked me.”

“I like you, but I also have common sense.”

“ _Nico_.”

“ _Will_.”

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds.

“ _Please_?” Will drawled the word again, swinging Nico in the air a bit this time, and the shorter boy groaned.

“Put me down and I’ll think about it!” He hissed.

Will seemed to get warmer for a second, and once Nico was _finally_  put down and turned around, he saw that his boyfriend was grinning from ear to ear.

And then Will fumbled with the piece of black fabric he was holding, unfolding it to reveal a sweater. In the front, there was a single white skull and two candy canes crossed in a X behind it.

 _Fuck!_ , Nico thought. _Pirates_.

He made sure to give his boyfriend a deep, clearly unpleased scowl before saying, “Give me that.”

That night, on the campfire, he wore the goddamn black sweater. His boyfriend, wearing his own red atrocity and a ridiculous tiara with a star on top of it, seemed to be impersonating the sun itself, so wide was his grin.

Ugh, the things Nico did for love…


End file.
